Happy Birthday Elena!
by Delena01
Summary: It's Elena's 18th Birthday and she gets a surprise visitor
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Elena

Today was my birthday; I was now 18 years old.

Aunt Jenna and Jeremy and both said happy Birthday to me this morning.

Jenna gave me some perfume, and Jeremy had given me a picture of me and him in a beautiful frame incrusted with crystals. They both were going out of town they were going to visit my Uncle John for the day.

``Are you ready Jeremy''?

Jenna shouted from the top of the stairs,

`We need to go the trains leaving in 10 minutes''.

Jeremy came running down the stairs okay lets go. Jeremy turned to me. `` Hope you have a great birthday sis'' and gave me a quick hug.

`` I'm sorry sweetheart that I can't be here today but have a great time with Stefan''. Jenna said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and running out the door.

A few hours later I was heading for the Salvatore house, Damon and Stefan had both apparently bought me a birthday present, I was a bit surprised that Damon had though but then again he has completely changed over these past few months. When my birth mother had told me that Damon was in love with me it kind of changed my perspective of Damon. He's always been there for me, he's saved my life a couple of times but ever since Anna told Damon about how Katherine knew where they were but didn't care he changed he became more happier oh and how I just love his smirk.. Those two blue pools for eyes that I wish I could jump into, and his gorgeous brown ruffled hair...

Oh god this is my boyfriends brother I'm talking about, I shouldn't even be talking about him this way I sound like Katherine but I'm nothing like that manipulative selfish bitch how could she do that to both of them..

``Hey Elena Happy Birthday'', Damon greeted me at the door with a huge smirk spead accross his face interupting my trail of thoughts..

``Hey Damon'' I smiled,

Stefan came running down the stairs and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and whispered in my ear ``Happy Birthday''.

He pulled me down to the sofa with a small box in his hand Happy Birthday Elena,

I smiled up at him aw you didn't have to Stefan as I carefully unwrapped the box he had got me a heart necklace with diamonds around the edge it was beautiful.

``Stefan this is beautiful thank you'' I smiled.

``Well you deserve the best and I'm glad you like it''.

``Hey hey it's my turn and please stop with the goo goo eyes at each other it's making me feel sick'' Damon said with a smirk, Damon came rushing into the room with a box in his hands.

I rolled my eyes and opened my hands out for the present

``Happy Birthday honey''

It was a small box with a purple ribbon on the outside I undid it and opened the box inside was a picture of me and him at the bar in Atlanta smiling up at the camera he placed it in a frame with a red rose around the edge.

``Wow thank you Damon this is lovely'', I smiled up at him.

`` Don't worry about it it's nothing'' he smiled back at me.

I couldn't help but stare at him for longer than I should have; I just couldn't help it he was breathtakingly gorgeous...

Damon waved his hand back and forth in front of my face

``Hello Earth to Elena'' Damon smirked.

``Oh.. oh''.. I quickly snapped out of it and blushed.

``Now it's time to party'' Damon said with a big grin on his face.

With that Stefan took hold of my hand and switched on the CD player.

We watched movies, played on the karaoke machine and danced to some music.

Five hours later I had returned home feeling a little lightheaded after all that alcohol.

Damon knocked on my door a few hours later

``Hey'' I smiled come in.

``Hey Elena'' Damon walked up at me

`Did you enjoy tonight'? Damon smirked.

``Yes thanks I had a wonderful night''

``And here's my last present to you''

``What...

His lips came down on mine, I froze and then suddenly I was kissing him back my hands found their way to his chest and then tangled into his hair , he pulled me tight to him and wrapped his arms around me. My mind was telling me to stop I was dating his brother I shouldn't be doing this but for some reason I couldn't.

But suddenly he broke the kiss and whispered into my ear

``Happy Birthday ''

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Elena

Second Chapter

I stood there frozen in shock; Damon had just kissed me... I stood there for several minutes until I wandered upstairs,

I changed in to some sweatpants and a green vest top and crawled into bed.

I couldn't get to sleep that night I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, it was so sudden.

I couldn't stop thinking about that feeling when his lips were on mine and how he held me in his arms.

I groaned I needed to talk to Damon about the kiss...

I alarm woke me up the next morning. I stood up and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped down and got in, I let the warm water relax my muscles and quickly washed my hair. After my shower I wrapped the towel around my body and brushed my teeth. I walked into my room and changed into some dark blue jeans and a light blue short-sleeved top.

I quickly brushed my hair and put it up into a messy bun. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door.

When I arrived at school Stefan was waiting for me outside my locker.

``Good morning'', Stefan smiled and bent down to give me a quick kiss.

``Good morning'' I smiled.

``Are you okay Elena you seem a little bit on edge''? Stefan wondered.

``Oh...err it's nothing Stefan don't worry'', I quickly grabbed the books I needed for my next lessons and ran to my history class. I was running late.

The school day dragged on but when the bell rand for the end of the day I ran to my car and headed home I needed to talk to Damon sooner or later.

I walked into my empty house and changed into some skinny blue jeans and a long sleeved dark top, and headed towards the boarding house.

I parked outside the boarding house and slowly made my way to the door and knocked quietly.

Stefan opened the door.

`` Oh Elena I wasn't expecting you to be coming over?'' Stefan asked.

``I know it's just with Jeremy and Jenna away I have the house to myself and just wondered if I could come here for a while'' I smiled up at him.

``Of course come in Stefan smiled and bent down to give me a quick kiss.

As I walked over to the Salvatore living room I immediately saw Damon taking a sip of scotch, he looked over at me and smirked.

``Elena, I see you can't stand to be away from me and irresistible good looks for very long''.

I rolled my eyes.

``So miss Gilbert what can i do for you''?...

``Oh it's just I don't have anything to do today... and I thought I could come to see you guys for a while''.

Damon Smiled. ``Ohh what a good idea why don't we have a sleepover'', But with much less sleeping'' he winked at me.

``Damon''. Stefan growled

``Oh don't worry brother I was only joking''.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Stefan turned to me,

``Elena I need to go out and hunt for a while but I'll be back in a few hours''.

``Oh okay, I'll see you later, I smiled up at him and kissed him.

``But first I need to get my things I wont be long''.

I ran out the door and got into my car.

About 15 minutes later I arrived back at the boarding house

Damon answered the door before I could even knock.

``Please come in Miss Gilbert'' he smirked.

As I walked in I was shocked there was a huge blanket covered with pillows on the living room floor. There was a big TV in the middle with popcorn and chocolates next to it.

My mouth hung open

``Wow you did all this?'' I asked.

``Yup I thought we could watch a few movies and then head on over to my room'' He winked at me.

``Damon'', I smacked his arm.

He started walking into the room, when I remembered about something that I had completely forgotten to ask him.

``Err...Damon before we have this sleepover we need to talk about what happened last night''...

Damon turned to look at me with a serious look on his face. His eyes focused on mine.

He took a few steps towards me until he was just a few inches away from my face.

``I know'' he whispered.

I was only planning on doing a one shot but I decided to carry the story on, Hope it was okay,

Please review! Thank you to the 2 people that reviewed on the last chapter.


End file.
